Survival
by One Stranded Person
Summary: This story is the story of a 14 year old and his five buddies and a dog, and this is how they survive in the saftey of vault 134, and how they manage to escape the saftey after an event that forces them to get out.
1. Prolouge

This is the story of a young kid who lived through many events and through that I met the greatest friends in the world. -Jacob Larsen

Prologue

The year is 2014 I lived alone for almost 2 years with nothing but a dog named Taz. My Doberman. I have several friends being they known me longer than I've known myself. My best friends Austin, Lucas, Isaiah, Hena, Thomas, and my dog Taz. I'd known these people more than I've known myself these 5 people and even my dog know me better than I do.


	2. Awakining

I awake one morning, it's a bright and beautiful day. When I eventually got to my feet after getting off my uncomfortable mattress stretching and getting ready for school. When I arrive it's almost 7:30 and I'm about 30 minutes early.

"Time to start another boring day of school." I said to myself.

As every day I would sit in class day dreaming about what I could do to live in a better place instead of the junky placed that I currently lived in. The teacher would notice me not paying attention and yell the same thing over and over

"Jacob, stop dozing off and listen to what I'm saying!"

Believe it or not I used to be a pretty good kid. A's and B's and I used to respect the teachers until a certain incident.


	3. The News Report

__

_**After the terrible day at school I'd walk home and walk to my house which was very unsupported but it held up. As I walked in with no parents to hug me and kiss me asking "How was school today." I do miss that. I'd walk and pet Taz and make a quick dinner and eat, take a shower, and go to bed. The next morning as I walked by the same coffee store and see the news on the T.V. and they would be stating that the world would be getting into a huge war between all countries over the shortage of oil. I never did believe the news. They had been stating this crap for over 4 years now and nothing happened. I walked by a man and he stated **_

"_**it's coming to an end."**_

_**I pity the fool. As I continued to school it had been closed due to this "War" that was coming. I thought I should call the 911 to ask if they could help me in any way just in case. They said they would send help if it were to occur. Sure enough… it did.**_


	4. War between the countries

When I woke up that morning knowing there was no school I lounged around the house and finally decided to walk to the T.V. and see what the news was saying. When I got there the report station said that the first warhead had been launched. I immediately called my friends in a hurry and told them to pack their stuff and that we were leaving. I ran as fast I could to my house and grabbed essentials and took Taz with me and left the house in the van that would be taking us to safety. I told the driver to go pick up my friends. We went to my friend Hena's house and picked her up. Hena had been a very shy person to meet at first with her beautiful face and eyes but so insecure about talking. None the less she was a great friend to me, she had black straight hair and was Indian. As we moved to Thomas I was telling her what was going on. We got to Thomas and grabbed him. Now Thomas wasn't exactly the talkative one either and he was a medium sized guy and had brown hair that grew straight down. We reached Isaiah next because he lived near Thomas. Isaiah was Black and had short hair. He was probably the most talkative out of everyone and the most goofiest. When we reached Austin it had been about 2 hours passed. Austin was the I guess the "muscle" of the group mainly boasting about everything but still he had a heart and knew some of the pain I felt in life. When we reached Lucas we were surprised that he wasn't there. We searched everywhere for him we eventually assumed that he got out of there before we could reach him so we left without him. We were now on our way to the safety promised to us all.


	5. All alone with the group

Chapter 4

During our ride to our safety we asked question after question about how everything was going to work out. Everyone passed ideas around even Hena who really never participated in any of our conversations at all. We talked about where safety was how it was going to be once we got there all sorts of stuff. I still had a feeling deep down that this was not true but even I didn't care for that hope anymore. As we drive down a freeway Austin speaks to the driver up front.

"Yo man when we goin to get to where we headed." he said in a cocky voice

as he always did. Austin never did have a very good grammar since he talked with out adding some of the letters at the end like going changed to goin. Because of this he lost points on his assignments but he didn't really care at all. We all were talking about this situation for at least two hours heading to Phoenix, Arizona. About an 1 hour away from our destination we saw off in the distance a explosion that was so huge it's shockwave blasted straight at every car on the freeway including ours. Our car flipped over and we were left there on the bridge with no one coming to help us. Surprisingly we had no broken bones but one of us was badly injured because there was blood all over the back seats. I went to check on our driver but when I got up to his seat he was dead. When everyone gathered together we all made our way to Phoenix able bodied. We had to get out of there before more bombs had gone off. As I turned around I saw a complete horror scene there were injured people everywhere but I knew and so did everyone else that we couldn't do anything about it now as we had to save ourselves. We grabbed our bags and walked off not speaking for a good 20 to 40 minutes, until I decided to break the ice by saying

"what the hell just happened" in a very seldom tone.

"I guess the reports were right about the war" Isaiah said in the same kind of tone I did.

I could hear Taz give a faint whimper as he walked with us. Our injuries were not terrible but they still looked pretty bad. Taz had a big gash on his nose and lost a couple of whiskers. Hena had a deep cut on her left leg but it wasn't fatal but she was limping. Austin cut his right palm pretty bad and had to rip off a piece of his clothing to stop the bleeding. Isaiah bashed the back of his head and therefore he had a minor concussion. Thomas messed up his left arm and was bleeding all the way down from the top and he too had to put a piece of clothing over his limp arm. As for my injury my forehead had a gash and was patched up by piece of Austin's clothing.

"Well I wonder how this get any worse" stated Thomas holding his arm tight.

We walked to the farthest point we were about another 40 minutes away closing in on about 4:30 P.M. we toughed it out and sped through the last 40 minutes and made it to Phoenix, Arizona. When we arrived we saw our old friend… Lucas


	6. Plan of Action

"_where were you!" I exclaimed freaking out at the sight of him._

_ "I was on my way a long time ago." he said with his hair covering most of his face._

_ Lucas was 14 with long brown hair and enjoyed life. His parents were really relaxed about what he said or did and didn't really care for what he did unless it got him trouble._

_ "where are you're parents?" Austin asked._

_ "I don't know." Lucas retorted._

_ "They were driving me here and all of a sudden we were rushed out of the truck by what looked to be government officials in military suits." he continued._

_ "Well why are you here and not there?" I asked_

_ "I really can't answer that." was the answer Lucas gave me again._

_ Lucas had not really worried about anything and didn't care for much frankly none of us in the group cared for much and I guess that's what brought us together as the main draw, it was like I had my own family again.__I say that because my parents are no longer around. I don't know if they are alive or dead considering they abandon me about 2 years ago. So that's how I came to met Hena, Thomas, Austin, Isaiah, and Lucas. _

_"Now that that's over I think we should go see what is going right now and what is our plan if we are going to live here." Hena said in a very clever tone._

_ As we all agreed we walked over to the assembly area for the speech presented to us. "Attention everyone" the announcer began with a professional voice._

_ "We know that you have many questions and we will answer them at the end of my plan of action. About 50 feet under us is a safe underground area that will be our new home for as long as we live." everyone was shouting and screaming until he spoke again. "Further more we will be taking this plan into action in about 7_

_Hours from now and everyone has 1 hour to get in the vault and stay there forever, no one is allowed to leave. Anyone who attempts will be confined in a secluded area for an predetermined amount of time. now are there any questions about what is going on._

_ Lucas was the first to raise his hand. _

_"yes you there." the announcer called out over the voices of the crowed._

_ Lucas replied with "Where the hell are my parents?"_

_ "They are in their own area right now they will be joined with you in a little bit when you all go to the vault."_

_ After about 6 more questions the meeting was over and now all we could do was wait for the 7 hours before moving into our new home._


	7. Lukes Parents

Chapter 6

After about 6½ hours of waiting I decided to go gather everyone with Taz who gave a faint whine do to his pain in his snout.

I petted him and we walked over to Hena who was working with something in the corner of the room.

"What are you making?" I asked curiously.

"Making a bracelet" she said with a quiet voice.

"It looks nice, very creative."

The bracelet was made of an old piece of string with some buttons, and other old things that she found on the ground.

Hena was always very creative just like me and a couple of other friends.

On top of that she IS the smartest out all of us, still I couldn't figure out why she never talked at all.

As I moved on to go find One of the other 4 of my friends ran into Austin.

Austin was just standing in a corner with the action of wanting to get out of here instead of waiting to be somewhere else.

He never did like sitting in one place for a long period of time.

He thought anything would be better than just sitting in here doing nothing.

"What up?" Austin asked still showing barely any emotion.

"listen man I'm just about as anxious to get out of here as you are but you don't need to show no emotion at all and scare every little 5 year who walks by."

He simply looked at me and just gave a small smirk and then he walked off.

Austin was more mean than any of us but he did that for appearances so we know he didn't hate any of us or try to be mean to us on purpose.

As I walked around looking for Lucas, Isaiah and Thomas came running over to me as fast as they could.

"Jacob hurry we have to get to Lucas he's having a breakdown!"

We ran as fast as we could and found Lucas pounding at a wall going into a frenzy of anger and other strong emotions.

"Luke what's wrong man" Thomas said in a hurry because Lucas was scaring all the kids as they ran away.

Luke replied with "My parents!"

"What about you're parents man?"I asked with the same tone although a bit more worried.

"Dude calm down." I said.

"I can't" he stated.

Well if you can and you will calm down we can figure out what is the problem and help you" Thomas said.

Isaiah just stood there with a blank face.

Lucas finally calmed down to a moderate level of still an anger voice.

"My parents can't be found!" he yelled.

"What do you mean they can't be found!" I said in a hurry knowing that we had to be in front of the entrance in a short amount of time. (about 15 minutes)

"Luke lets walk and talk at the same time. We need to be by the entrance."

"ok" he said with slight sadness in his voice.

As we walked along I asked him what happened.

"They can't find my parents they said they are outside and didn't make it in time to the destination."

But I thought that you three were together when you were coming up here?" Thomas asked with a confused look on his face.

"They did but, on our way here we saw bombs going off and we flipped out and had to run but I lost them and I wasn't just going to stand there looking off in the distance."

We all felt remorse after someone had lost their parents so we all prayed for the safety of his parents when we found out that they were missing.

That's how I met these guys because of the incident where I lost my parents.

We were still friends back then, all of us were but after that event we all became the best of friends.

It was great having those guys be my friends and having my dog along side me wherever I went.

As we reached the entrance we spoke more about Luke's parents and when we arrived how we would find them.

This was now the beginning of Vault life.


	8. Beginning of vault life

"Calm down everyone" the same announcer said in a microphone.

"We are currently working on moving you guys to a vault in this area. The plan is to move everyone to the vault of vault 134. In this vault everyone will be safe and anyone one outside will either be killed or if they are smart will escape and find a habitat that they can survive in. We will discuss further rules once everyone is inside."

I could tell that everyone had questions that they wanted to ask and so did I as everyone wanted answers. But before anyone could ask anything the announcer spoke once again.

"We are going to open the vault door and have everyone enter in a line and once everyone is inside we answer everyone's questions one at a time. We are now opening the vault door." The man started counting down from 10.

"I wonder what's going to happen" Isaiah said in a freaked out tone.

The entire room was going spastic, the place must've had at LEAST 160 people in the place and as everyone moved forward to go inside the vault.

As instructed we moved forward down deeper down underground as we saw the last person close the door behind them and bring a flashlights.

We walked for 2 minutes until reaching a big door. The leader of the group stopped and knocked on the door and soon after the huge door opened.

We all heard the screeching of the door as it opened up.

"Here we go" Austin said in a somewhat excited voice.

When we arrived everything had looked all futuristic looking the doors were all metallic and were all operated by buttons and various switches.

Taz gave another quiet whimper as if he didn't like the place as soon as we walked inside.

"Well welcome to you're new home everybody." the leader said in a monotone.

"Now for instructions. We will be showing you to you're new rooms and making you feel warm and welcome. We will also give you a grand tour before all that so we all know where everyone is. Afterwards we will introduce you to you're new leader of the vault and the rules that go along with the vault, and once that is done you will be given dinner and be on you're way to bed. One more thing before all that, questions will be answered tomorrow after breakfast and if there are enough questions we will announce the best questions answers to the public of the residents of vault 134."

To me this was a mouthful. I had been exhausted from what we had been through and I could tell Taz was very tired so I raised my hand.

"Uh excuse me sir I have a question." I yelled out

"Young man is it an emergency?" the man said

" "Yeah my dog is very tired and cannot walk much longer without food or water, may I take him to my room for a drink and some food for him and let him rest up a bit?"

"sure. So without further a do we go on our tour of Vault 134."

As we walked on our way we were looking at all the marvelous things inside this place they called the "Vault".

Once again the man spoke again. "Lucky for you man you're room is room 45 witch isn't far from the entrance."

After walking for about 10 to 15 minutes we arrived at room 45.

"here take you're keys." the man said in a low voice

"Whatever you do don't give them to anyone and don't lose them."

I turned around and opened the door and pushed the button, and when I walked in the room only had a bed and the basic needs like electricity, and a fridge.

"Everyone use this as an example that if you want things you will need to buy them with currency earned through work. There are many jobs needed to be filled here in the vault. You will need to take the G.O.A.T test to figure out what job needs to be done. Any questions?"

Someone raised their hand

"Yes you in the back."

"Umm sir when will we be able to take this err G.O.A.T test?"

"Ahh good question sir. The test will be taken on November/16th/2014."

Today's date was October/13th/2014. This meant the test was not able to be taken for almost a whole month.

Upon figuring this out Hena to our surprise spoke up. "What will we do for nutrients?"

"Well that little lady is also a good question. Food and drinks will be served via a chef who has a crew that cooks meals. Everyone will be served 3 meals a day and there will be no seconds and not even a morsel will be given to anyone."

After that we moved to some other areas like the clinic where we were told that if we were severely injured we could be helped.

After this "grand tour" was over the last thing was to meet the new leader.

"What is this room sir?" A young girl asked.

"This room my friends is the Overseer's office. This room is where you're leader will be working and running the entire vault. Now the rules.

The rules are simple, rule number 1: Follow the Overseer's rules and do not disobey.

Rule number 2: Absolutely no fighting, doing so will get you one day confinement with one meal instead of 3.

And now Rule number 3: Never ever leave the vault no EXCEPTIONS.

Does everyone understand?" everyone replied with a yes.

"good now here comes you're new leader."

everyone turned to look at who it was. A man with a bald head who looked about maybe in his 30s and had blue eyes and had white skin.

"Hello everyone my name is Jason Havel."

everyone looked at him with different expression. I glanced at Austin and noticed that he had a look on his face like what a pathetic loser. My thoughts were well this is the beginning of vault life.


End file.
